onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Logia
|extra1title = Literally Meaning |extra1 = Nature System }}Logia is one of the three Devil Fruit types. Overview A Logia Devil Fruit is characterized by giving its user the ability to become, create, and control an element or force of nature. If all three of these requirements are not met, then the Devil Fruit cannot be classified as a Logia type. Devil Fruits that allow the user to create and control poison, wax, or any other substance that do not allow the user's body itself to transform into that element itself are classified under Paramecia; the Yami Yami no Mi is the sole exception. Likewise, Devil Fruits that change the user's body into a substance but don't bestow the power to control and create said substance are also classified as Paramecia. Furthermore, even if all three requirements are met but the substance itself is not a force of nature or naturally occuring, then it cannot be classified as a Logia. A common trait among Logia Devil Fruit powers is that of intangibility, and the ability to reform one's elemental body if its structure is disrupted in any way, often from physical attacks. However, this isn't a requirement, as the Yami Yami no Mi is classified as a Logia power, and yet doesn't offer its user an intangible body or the ability to reform after an attack. Other Logia Devil Fruits like the Hie Hie no Mi don't offer its user an intangible body due to the tangible and solid nature of the element (ice in the case of the Hie Hie no mi), but they do offer the ability to reform after physical attacks, and thus offer a virtually invincible body against non-Haki attacks. Logia Devil Fruits are considered the most powerful of the three Devil Fruit types. They are also considered the rarest of the three Devil Fruit types overall (not including the Zoan subclass, Mythical Zoan).One Piece Wikia - Logia Strengths Logia Devil Fruits allow a person to create, control, and transform their body into an element of nature, depending on which element the fruit gives. The user can transform partially or completely. One of the greatest strengths of Logia fruits are the defensive capabilities that they have to offer. A Logia user, when in their elemental form, can be shattered, split, or otherwise separated into multiple parts, sometimes down to the size of dust, and reform their bodies without injury, making them immune to dangers that would normally hurt or kill a regular human, or even Paramecia and Zoan users. Physical attacks will simply pass through or be absorbed into the user's elemental body, allowing them a large degree of intangibility. The only known exception to this aspect would be with Blackbeard, whose Yami Yami no Mi powers absorb strikes and make them stronger, making him suffer in greater pain than if he would have taken the hit physically. Another trait was displayed with this ability to recover from physical damage, as seen when one half of Monet's body was able to act freely of the other when she was cut in half, demonstrating that parts of a Logia's separate body can even act in a fragmented state. In addition to their ability to become their element, Logia users can generate limitless amounts of their element and control it, giving them fearsome abilities. A prime example of this class' destructiveness is the battle between Kuzan and Sakazuki. When they clashed with each other at full force, their Logia powers permanently distorted the weather of Punk Hazard, turning one half into a frozen wasteland, and the other half into a blazing inferno.4 Another example is when Ace and Blackbeard destroyed Banaro Island during their confrontation. However, certain elements, such as smoke and swamp, are more suitable for capturing enemies rather than causing raw destruction. Logia users can also use their abilities in other ways related to their element: Crocodile's sand powers could be used to absorb moisture,5Caesar Clown's gas abilities allow him to manipulate air constitutions,6Enel's electrical heat could melt and reshape metal,7 Aokiji's ability could freeze water,8 and Kizaru's ability could permit him to travel as beams of light and move at the speed of light. Logia fruits can afford the users immunity to effects related to their elements as well. For example, Crocodile and Ace are completely unaffected by the desert heat, as they possess Logia abilities related to aridity and heat, respectively. Logia users can also control their respective elements that are not generated from their own bodies, but are already pre-existing within the environment. They can accomplish so by utilizing their own element from their own body and adding it to the preexisting source, augmenting their already powerful force to higher and more versatile levels. Primary examples include when Crocodile created unstoppable sandstorms in a desert area,9 Enel causing lightning from the clouds to strike down his targets,10 and Caesar shifting the atmospheric air to suffocate his opponents.6 However, none of the Logia users shown so far can manipulate their respective elements if it is in another state of matter or energy, since it is a different element entirely. Finally, a Logia user's physical strength does not influence the power of the fruit. Regardless of the original strength of the user prior to consuming the fruit, their gained powers are of the same scale. This is in contrast to Zoan fruits, which act as physical strength multipliers, and Paramecia fruits, which can be used in conjunction with the user's physical abilities, as Luffy is able to use the Gomu Gomu no Mi to access Gear Second without killing him. However, the properties of the Devil Fruit's element can provide certain instances where the user can exploit it in conjunction with their own fighting moves. An example of this is seen in the case of Kizaru, who uses his light element to augment his kicking strength to explosive levels. Weaknesses Despite the fearsome power of Logia users, they are not invincible.11 Since all users are required to transform into their respective element voluntarily, sneak attacks are more likely to work, as the user will not have enough time to shift into their elemental state and avoid the attacks.12 However, with training, most Logia users learn to transform by reflex, eliminating their weakness of being attacked through conventional means.13 For example, Enel's ability has been trained to the point that he could reflexively change into his lightning form while partially asleep, using Mantra to predict his enemy's actions.14 Another example is when Ace first meets Blackbeard after the Alabasta Arc and is shot by Van Augur; the bullets go right through him leaving fiery holes which heal up after a short time. In the Punk Hazard Arc, it is revealed that Monet is able to transform into snow on instinct, but when Law removed her heart, it was completely susceptible to damage from anything dangerous, such as Caesar's knife, which was not imbued with Haki. This shows that a Logia's (or any Devil Fruit user's) body can only transform if it holds a "consciousness" inside of it, as when Tashigi was switched into Smoker's body, she was able to use the Moku Moku no Mi powers like Smoker could, theorizing that a Devil Fruit User's soulless body cannot use the ability on its own. However, it also shows that it doesn't have to be the original user themselves inhabiting the body for the ability to work. Inexperienced Logia users also tend to become seemingly overconfident due to the defensive capabilitites granted by their powers, as they become accustomed to not having to dodge or defend against attacks. Thus, if this advantage is neutralized by some means, they then have to start to rely on their own ability to physically dodge, a skill which they may or may not be proficient at. This is somewhat mitigated by the fact that most Logia users shown thus far are also extremely physically tough, even when their bodies are vulnerable. However, for users who solely rely on their so-called invincibility while having little to no natural defensive power, such as Caribou, this overconfidence seems to be far more apparent and damaging. Also, reforming their bodies after receiving an opponent's attack requires concentration. Fear can even hinder the regeneration process, as seen when Monet felt so much fear at how Roronoa Zoro could have used Haki to kill her, to the point that she could not properly reform herself for a moment, barely managing to get one half of her body to fight.15 Another way to harm a Logia user is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to forcibly solidify the user's body and rendering them vulnerable to damage. For example, Enel, being made of electricity, is vulnerable to Luffy's rubber body despite his honed reflexes, since rubber is an insulator.16 Another example is Crocodile, who, being made of sand, can be struck if his body is dampened (either by getting him wet or striking him with something with a wet surface), since sand sticks together if wet.17 In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a Logia user can generate near-limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that damage their true physical body, no matter what state it's in. This is first shown by Akainu, whose magma was able to overpower Ace's flames, causing him physical damage despite both being Logia users. The Hie Hie no Mi is also capable of overpowering the Yuki Yuki no Mi18 In addition to this, Logia users cannot regenerate parts of their true body that have been permanently damaged or severed, as it was revealed that Aokiji has lost a sizable amount of his left leg (up to half of his thigh) during his post-timeskip battle against Akainu for the Fleet Admiral position, and resorts to using a prosthetic ice leg made of his Devil Fruit's power.19 Users of Busoshoku Haki can interact with Logia users' bodies as if they were tangible; Rayleigh describes it as the ability to "force into solidity the fluid bodies of the near-invincible Logia Fruit users". When Haki is used in an attack on a Logia user while they are in their elemental form, rather than nullifying the powers, it allows the Haki user to physically damage them as if their bodies were normal. It also allows the one using Haki to grab the person in their transformed state as if they were tangible.20 During his battle with Smoker, Vergo demonstrated that Logia users should not transform into their element against people more proficient in the use of Haki than them, since the increased body volume also increases the areas where the Logia user can be struck. However, this weakness is not absolute. Since most Logia users can manipulate the shape of their bodies, Logia users can dodge attacks by manipulating their body structure to help avoid being hit; this was shown by Monet changing her body structure to make herself harder to hit. Another more advanced way shown is that users with advanced enough Kenbunshoku Haki are capable of creating pre-formed openings in their bodies where an attack would hit, causing them to pass through air and not actually make physical contact. Although Charlotte Katakuri is not classified as a Logia user, he is capable of bodily transformation like a Logia, and with his advanced Kenbunshoku Haki, he was able to perfect this technique of manipulating his body structure to dodge attacks, to the point where he had not been hit in years.21 Similar feats have also been shown by both Aokiji and Akainu. Physical contact is still required for Haki-users to harm a Logia user, which means that as long as the Logia user performs long-range, indirect attacks, they can remain perfectly invulnerable.15 Finally, Logia users suffer the same weakness to the sea and Seastone as with other Devil Fruit users, forcing them back into their original form and preventing them from using their powers. So far though, apart from Smoker, most Logia users seem to be able to avoid contact with the sea by either flying over the water or freezing it. Logia Types Fanon # Adamu Adamu no Mi: Element of Adam Wood. # Bana Bana no Mi: Element of Vanadium. # Chi Chi no Mi: Element of Blood. # Chi Chi no Mi: Element of Blood. # Chikara Chikara no Mi: Element of Energy. # Chiri Chiri no Mi: Element of Dust. # Dasu Dasu no Mi: Element of Stardust. # Dori Dori no Mi: Element of Rain. # Doro Doro no Mi: Element of Sludge. # Ekuto Ekuto no Mi: Element of Ectoplasm. # Enmu Enmu no Mi Element of Fog # Ensui Ensui no Mi: Element of Water. # Genshi Genshi no Mi: Element of Nuclear Energy. # Gure Gure no Mi: Element of Dusk. # Hai Hai no Mi: Element of Ash. # Heri Heri no Mi: Element of Helium. # Hoko Hoko no Mi: Element of Dust. # Jabu Jabu no Mi: Element of Water. # Jouki Jouki no Mi: Element of Steam. # Jueki Jueki no Mi: Element of Sap. # Jūryo Jūryo no Mi: Element of Gravitons. # Kaibun Kaibun no Mi: Element of Cinder. # Kaze Kaze no Mi (JCP) Element of Gust. # Kaze Kaze no Mi: Element of Wind. # Ki Ki no Mi: Element of Wood. # Kiso Kiso no Mi: Element of White Matter. # Kira Kira no Mi: Element of Glitter. # Kiri Kiri no Mi: Element of Mist. # Koku Koku no Mi: Element of Obsidian. # Kono Kono no Mi: Element of Leaves. # Koori Koori no Mi: Element of Ice. # Kumo Kumo no Mi: Element of Cloud. # Kurra Kurra no Mi: Element of Dark Flames. # Kusa Kusa no Mi: Element of Grass. # Kuu Kuu no Mi: Element of Vacuum. # Kōgyo Kōgyo no Mi: Element of Corundum. # Lon Lon no Mi: Element of Lonsdaleite. # Meiyo Meiyo no Mi: Element of Dark Energy/Matter. # Michi Michi no Mi: Element of Tar. # Mizu mizu no Mi: Element of Water. # Mizu Mizu no MI: Element of Water. # Mizu Mizu no Mi: Element of Ocean. # Mosu Mosu no Mi: Element of Moss. # Niero Niero no Mi: Element of Sound. # Nisan Nisan no Mi: Element of Carbon Dioxide. # Nisan Nisan no Mi: Element of Energy. # Nito Nito no Mi: Element of Nitroglycerin. # Nyūtori Nyūtori no Mi: Element of Neutrinos. # Onsei Onsei no Mi: Element of Sound. # Osu Osu no Mi: Element of Osmium. # Poin Poin no Mi: Element of Time. # Pura Pura no Mi: Element of Plasma. # Raiu Raiu no Mi: Element of Thunderstorm. # Rasu Rasu no Mi: Element of Glass. # Reddo Reddo no Mi: Element of Lead. # Repu Repu no Mi: Element of Leptons. # Rosa Rosa no Mi: Element of Rose Petals. # Ryūshi Ryūshi no Mi: Element of Particles. # Rōzu Rōzu No Mi: Element of Rose Petals. # Saiken Saiken no Mi: Element of Sticky Liquid. # Sake Sake no Mi: Element of Alcohol. # Sentai Sentai no Mi: Element of Acid. # Seshi Seshi no Mi: Element of Caesium. # Setchi Setchi no Mi: Element of Earth. # Shinsei Shinsei no Mi: Element of Neutron Star Particles. # Shio Shio no Mi: Element of Salt. # Shiro Shiro no Mi: Element of Platinum. # Shuko Shuko no Mi: Element of Vegetation. # Suigin Suigin no Mi: Element of Mercury. # Sumi Sumi no Mi: Element of Ink. # Sura Sura no Mi: Element of Slime. # Taiyo Taiyo no Mi: Element of Solar Energy. # Taiyō-Taiyō No Mi: Element of Solar Energy. # Taiyou Taiyou no Mi Element of Solar Energy. # Take Take no Mi: Element of Bamboo. # Tanso Tanso no Mi: Element of Carbon. # Tatsumaki Tatsumaki no mi: Element of Wind. # Tenpi Tenpi no Mi: Element of Solar Energy. # Tetsu Tetsu no Mi: Element of Metal. # Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi (JCP) Element of Dirt. # Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi: Element of Earth. # Tsuya Tsuya no Mi: Element of Oil. # Yami Yami no Mi: Element of Darkness. # Yamu Yamu no Mi: Element of Cake. # Metanōru Metanōru no Mi Element of methanol Canon # Gasu Gasu no Mi: Element of Gas. # Goro Goro no Mi: Element of Electricity. # Hie Hie no Mi: Element of Cold. # Magu Magu no Mi: Element of Magma. # Mera Mera no Mi: Element of Fire. # Moku Moku no Mi: Element of Smoke. # Numa Numa no Mi: Element of Swamp. # Pika Pika no Mi: Element of Light. # Suna Suna no Mi: Element of Sand. # Yami Yami no Mi: Element of Darkness. # Yuki Yuki no Mi: Element of Snow. References Category:Devil Fruits